


Sesshoumaru and Little Inuyasha's circumstance

by Elenore



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, chibi!Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenore/pseuds/Elenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An awkward Father. A playful first wife. A timid second wife. A sadistic eldest son and a little five years old Inuyasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I start this short AU-ish one-shot collection on a whim. Suddenly.

**1\. First Meeting**

"Inuyasha, meet your big brother, Sesshoumaru." If their Father was extremely nervous with this situation, he didn't let it show aside from turning white, like now. "Sesshoumaru," An awkward swallow followed, "This is Inuyasha."

Big obsidian eyes looked up at the higher narrowed golden orbs staring blankly at him. Inuyasha felt utterly scared, like a bunny seeing wolf. A very beautiful wolf. But he didn't want to get eaten! Eyes watered and sniffed loudly, Inuyasha turned around and ran toward two females sitting together on the picnic mat with a massive food basket nearby. He leaped into the arms of the midnight hair woman and hid his face in her chest, dared not to make a noise.

"This is the problem, Sesshoumaru. You make even a puppy cry without doing anything." The Father muttered under his breath.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and walked back to the house.

* * *

**2\. Doorway to [H]**

"He always has trouble sleeping in a new place." Izayoi confessed worriedly. Beside her, the other two also peeked at the restless child kept tossing and turning in his bed.

"It is normal for a five year old child. Give him some time to get used to everything here." The older woman assured. "I think—" She cut herself off and hid a smile behind her hand.

The husband raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, we should head back to our room." She said instead.

"I have a feeling this is not what you was planning to say." His Father instinct told him his first wife was scheming something. Hell, she never stopped scheming!

Said first wife ignored him and took the younger woman's hand, leading her to their room. "Would you mind having the guest room, Dearest? After all, tonight is the bonding night of us women of this house."

"Wha—! You can't do that to me!" The husband protested, trying to keep his voice low as they turned a corner, passing Sesshoumaru's room. His first born was an extremely light sleeper and he became exceptionally sadistic (than usual) when being forcefully woken up.

"I am doing it now, am I not?"

"But!"

"The guest room is this way." She pointed to her left as if their husband didn't know his way in his own house while motioning for Izayoi to enter their room first, "I hope you behave yourself and have a good night, Dearest."

"Good night, Dearest." Izayoi bowed timidly.

And the door to the master bedroom closed in his face before any noise could pass his gaping mouth.

* * *

**3\. A dangerous proposal**

Inuyasha flinched, squeaking softly when he felt his bed dip behind him. It took him a while to gather his courage and turn his head slightly to look over his shoulder to see those same glistering golden eyes of the beautiful wolf staring at him the same way like earlier. Inuyasha gulped.

Wordlessly Sesshoumaru lay down on the bed and hugged the smaller form to him, blanket and all. "I am going to sleep." He announced and closed his eyes.

"Are you going to… to… e… eat me?" Inuyasha whimpered, feeling like crying all over again.

Sesshoumaru opened one of his eyes, then closed it. "I don't eat weak things."

Inuyasha went silent.

.

.

.

"'M NOT WEAK!"

"You are afraid of me."

"'M NOT!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Prove it."

"… H—how…?"

"Kiss me on the cheek."

A wet noise resounded in the room.

.

.

.

In the master bedroom…

"I have no idea he is _this_ dangerous." The older woman staring at the wide screen recording a certain child's room remarked in contemplation while Izayoi shifted uncertainly beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**4\. First Kiss**

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha dropped his spoon in fright at the waking-dead morning roar. Beside him, the beautiful wolf turned a page of the big paper with a lot of words everywhere he had been reading while they waited for breakfast.

Their Father stomped into the living room with bloodshot eyes, his pupils darted around until zeroed in on his nonchalant eldest son, not seeing Inuyasha cower as if he was the one being glared down. "You!" The oldest male screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing his finger at Sesshoumaru, "How dare you steal Inuyasha's first kiss!"

"If you want to know the detail, Father, I am the one lost my first kiss. Because he kissed me." Was Sesshoumaru's calm reply.

 _That was even worse!_ Their Father opened his mouth, about to yell some more.

"B… but you… you told me to…" Inuyasha whined in a tiny voice, pulling the hem of Sesshoumaru's shirt to get his attention.

Sesshoumaru closed the newspaper and dropped it casually on the table. He then turned to Inuyasha and lifted the small chin with his thumb and forefinger.

And leaned down to kiss Inuyasha's cheek.

"Now we are even." Sesshoumaru said when he drew back.

Izayoi waltzed pass her husband, who had turned into a potato sack, and put two plates of steaming soup before the younger two with a kind smile. "Sorry for making you wait."

* * *

**5\. I can't get "mary" anymore?!**

The most powerful male in the house opened the bathroom door with a big (creepy) fatherly grin on his face, "Inuyasha, let papa ba—"

Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha's fluffy puppy hoodie over his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SESSHOUMARU! HOW CAN INUYASHA GET MARRIED AFTER YOU SEE HIM NAKED?!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed a remote on the counter and pushed the button with a door symbol.

The Father found the door close in his face, again.

Inuyasha looked at the beautiful wolf tearfully, "What is "mary"? Can't I get it anymore?"

Sesshoumaru quietly undressed himself and when he turned around, Inuyasha had his back to him. "What are you doing." His supposed question never sounded like one.

"I… If I look at you, you can't get… get "mary" anymore!" Inuyasha wailed, tiny hands rubbing his eyes, and big fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to one side and brought a fist across his mouth, despite his effort to hide his laughter, a single chortle escaped from his throat.

A cheeks puffing Inuyasha found himself being lifted in the air and deposited in the tub with warm water, his favorite white puppy rubber toys floating around. A wide grinned broke out on his face, tears and "mary" forgotten. The beautiful wolf sat down in the large tub adjacent to the one he was swimming around all by himself.

"I'll give you "mary" if you can't get it." The beautiful wolf told him.

Inuyasha brightened up. "Really?"

"When you are older. In ten years, perhaps."

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
